This invention is directed to an electric receptacle and more particularly to an electrical receptacle to which a vehicle may be connected for supplying electrical energy to a desired heater or other element in the vehicle.
Heretofore various electrical supply systems have been used for supplying electrical energy to a device in or on a vehicle. Such systems include oil heaters, engine heaters, window defrosters, mirror heaters, interior heaters, etc., to which energy is supplied by an outside line connected to the heating device. It is well known in northern regions where it is extremely cold which makes starting vehicle engines very difficult, to have coil operated power supplies on convenient posts or alongside buildings to which an electrical lead may be connected for heating the engine prior to starting the engine. The same applies for defrosting windows as well as heating other areas of the vehicle.
It is therefore an object to provide a drive up electrical receptacle to which a vehicle may be automatically electrically connected to provide an electrical supply for a desired use.
Another object is to provide an electrical connector which can be automatically connected to eletrical conductors fixed in place on the vehicle.
Yet another object is to provide an electrical receptacle which supplies electrical energy to feed lines that lead to any number of conventional receptacles within or on the vehicle body, engine compartment, dash, etc.
The invention will be better understood and further objects and advantages thereof will become more apparent from the ensuing detailed description of preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the drawings.